


A Doctor's Place (Is on the Bridge)

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Home [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I can say with some certainty that you are on the bridge at least a full 62 percent more often than any other doctor in Starfleet. When taken as an average, the number is closer to 75 percent."</em>
</p><p>Bones hadn't realized how much time he spent on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Place (Is on the Bridge)

By this point, Leonard’s feet knew the route from sickbay to the bridge almost better than his brain did, since that part of him was usually occupied with test results, lists of crewmembers who were avoiding their physicals, and whether self-preservation could somehow be implanted in Jim. His feet were happy to avoid all that, since making sure Leonard didn’t run into anyone was a much simpler problem.

It was tests that were on his mind at the moment, along with the possibility of flat-out bribing M’Benga or Chapel to deal with an ensign who kept whimpering and flinching away every time Leonard came at him with an injector. It was getting to the point that even the thought of trying to finish updating the man on his vaccines was giving him a headache.

The lift doors to the bridge slid open, and Leonard’s feet continued to guide him to where they knew he wanted to go. Yeoman Rand was already standing next to Jim’s chair, having an animated discussion with him about 3D chess, and Leonard let his mind cycle through the last batch of test results to see if there was something they’d missed.

When the ensign turned around to see Leonard standing behind her, though, she jumped and looked immediately guilty. “Sorry, Doctor,” she said quickly, hurrying sideways so she was out of the way. “I would have moved right away if I knew you were there.”

“No hurry.” Leonard waved a hand. “I know Jim’s been trying to get a 3D chess tournament set up.”

“I know. It’s a great idea.” Still, she looked apologetic. “But I didn’t mean to stand in your spot, Doctor. It won’t happen again.”

Leonard’s brow furrowed as she hurried off, not certain what she was talking about. It was at that point that Jim looked up. “Need something, Bones?”

Leonard shook his head. “Just had a few minutes. Though if you don’t show up for your physical tomorrow, rest assured that I will chase you down.”

Jim grinned. “That’s the best part.” He looked back down at the readings. “Oh, Sulu asked if he could take over the mess hall at the end of shift. He promised he’d make me eat all kinds of green, healthy things.”

Leonard’s lips curved up. “I knew there was a reason I liked him.” Then he remembered Rand’s comment. “Have you been telling people I have a spot?”

Jim looked confused. “No,” he said after a moment. “Should I?”

“There’s no need for a formal announcement,” Spock cut in, turning the chair at his science terminal. “Though the yeoman was imprecise in her assumption that you have a specific location designated, the majority of crew members are already well aware of Doctor McCoy’s place on the bridge.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes at him, certain he could see amusement in the Vulcan’s eyes. He couldn’t even call him on it, damn him, because the green-blooded bastard was too dedicated to pretending he didn’t have feelings. “I don’t have a place on the bridge!”

Jim looked up again, concerned. “You do if you want one.”

Spock, however, just raised an eyebrow. “Though record-keeping in this area is intermittent at best, I can say with some certainty that you are on the bridge at least a full 62 percent more often than any other doctor in Starfleet. When taken as an average, the number is closer to 75 percent.”

Leonard couldn’t believe it. “You actually researched that?”

“During our first year together as a crew.” The genuine curiosity on Spock’s face was almost more embarrassing than the amusement had been. “I had noticed your behavior and was confused. I had been in Starfleet long enough to know it was far from common practice, and until you and the Captain officially declared your relationship to be romantic I had not been aware of the reason behind it.”

“Come on, Len.” Nyota turned around from her own console. “You have to know how unusual it is that you spend so much time on the bridge.”

He hadn’t. Leonard shifted, feeling his cheeks heat. “You saying I’m not doing my job?”

“Of course not,” Nyota said quickly, her “you idiot” look very clear. “But we all have a few spare moments.”

 “No one speaks negatively of the practice, Doctor,” Spock added. “It is simply necessary knowledge for anyone attempting to locate you. They know you will most likely be in sickbay, on the bridge no more than a few feet away from the captain, or on the bridge awaiting news if he is on a dangerous mission and you are not needed in sickbay.”

Some of the bridge crew had turned around to listen by this point, their expression suggesting that this was indeed common knowledge. Jim was looking up at him as well, his expression soft and a little awed. “You have always been up here a lot,” he said quietly, as if this was news to him as well. “Since the very beginning.”

Leonard felt like a teenager with sweaty palms and a bouquet of daisies standing at a girl’s door. “At first, I told myself I needed to see what trouble you were getting yourself into,” he muttered.

Jim smiled. “And then?”

“Hell, I don’t know.” Leonard shrugged, feeling helpless. “You’re here. I never needed more of a reason than that.”

He heard what sounded distinctly like an “Awww” from Nyota, though thankfully everyone else put more effort into hiding their reactions. Jim looked surprisingly touched as he reached up and squeezed Leonard’s hand. “You do have a spot on the bridge,” Jim assured him, voice a little rough. “As long as you want it.”

Leonard’s own throat was a little tight. “Good.” He cleared his throat, still feeling ridiculously young and fumble-footed. “Show’s over now people. Back to work.”

Still, he stayed on the bridge, next to Jim, an extra 20 minutes. Just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
